Regretted Love
by Crimzon-Girl
Summary: Ryudo decided to choose Elena, but Ryudo had to do a task before they could be together,later Elena found out she is with child, yet after a long period of time, there are still no signs of Ryudo. Uploaded Chp9:When Everybody Found Out..plz rr thank u
1. Farewell

Hi everyone! This is my first fan-fic I wrote. I hope you enjoy reading my fan-fic, even if you are not a Ryudo + Elena fan. *_*  
  
REGRETED LOVE  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Setting: This story takes place after Ryudo and the gangs destroyed Zera.  
  
Everyone was tired after they defeated Zera, but they were all very proud of what they have done: saved the world from darkness and knowing that everyone will be safe. Roan said he needed to go back to Cyrum Kingdom, and to guide his people and be a good king. Since Tio is an automata, she don't really know anyone except her friends, so she decided to stay with Roan, and be a nurse at the hospital. So only Ryudo, Elena, and Millenia are left. Elena said she needed to go back to Carbo Village, to Father and Mother Carius. Because she grew up there since she was a child, and had no family of her own, and they were just like parents to her. Millenia wanted to stay with Ryudo, but Ryudo said she better not, because he said that he got things to do first. So she decided to stay at Liligue City, because she love the city and it's liveliness, and she became a teacher at the school. Ryudo gave her Skye, and told him that he better watch over her, just in case she gets mad and becomes out of control.  
  
It was sad for the gang to be separated into different places and say goodbye. They had such exiciting adventures, both wonderful and daring. They got to know each other very well, just like a family, and they will never forget the times they spent together.  
  
Ryudo doesn't know where he is going, but before he think about it, he told himself that he must first bury the Granasaber, and he must find a place where no one can find it. He don't know where to find a good place to bury it, so he is going to look for one. He is going to start looking in the North, so he take Elena back to Carbo Village which is located in North Silesia, since he is going to the North.  
  
Ryudo is taking Elena back to Carbo, and they were walking in the woods. They were both walking silently, and they didn't say a word to each other since they left Liligue City, saying goodbye to Millenia. Millenia was so jealous, that Ryudo is going take Elena home, and she warned Elena, "You better not touch my man!" and Ryudo said "Oh please, Millenia. Will you just quit it and give it a rest?".  
  
Sometimes Ryudo always think about what will happen in the future. He wondered who will he choose between Elena and Millenia? He loved both of them very much, and they both loved him just the same way. To him, they are both great and sweet. If he chose Elena, he would hurt Millenia's heart, and if he chose Millenia, he would hurt Elena's heart. But how can he choose between them. Elena, with the pretty long golden hair, beautiful sweet angelic voice, her caring for other people, and the sweetness in her soul. And Millenia, with her outgoing spirit, her impatience, and her meanness but yet she had a heart of caring other people too. Ryudo was busy thinking and sinking in his thoughts that he didn't realized that Elena was talking to him.  
  
"Ryudo? Ryudo!? Are you okay? What are you thinking about? I've been calling you ten times and you didn't answer me. Are you sick?" said Elena, putting her hand on Ryudo's forehead.  
  
"Oh, no. I am just thinking about something. Thanks anyway" smiled Ryudo  
  
"So, where are you deciding to go now, Ryudo?" asked Elena.  
  
"I don't know yet" said Ryudo " I don't really know where to go"  
  
"Aren't you going back to Garlan?" asked Elena  
  
"No. I don't want to go back. That place still reminds me of Melfice, and his death" said Ryudo sadly, remembering how his brother's death had pained his heart.  
  
"I understand. But were are you going to stay?" asked Elena  
  
"I don't know. But first I have to go somewhere, and do something'' said Ryudo. He really wanted to tell Elena where is going and what he is going to do, but he decided not to, since it is a secret.  
  
"So where are you going to go after you finished?" asked Elena  
  
"Don't know. Be a Geohound, I guessed" said Ryudo. They walked for a long time already and it was getting dark. "Boy, I am real tired, let's camp here"  
  
"Great, let me find some wood and we will start a fire" said Elena  
  
"No Elena, you should stay here and rest, it had been a long walk, you must be tired" protested Ryudo, urging her to rest.  
  
"I am not tired Ryudo" said Elena, and she ran off and looked for what they needed.  
  
Soon they started a fire, and after a while, they finished eating their meal, they were again silent and Elena looked up at the clear sky filled with sparkling bright stars.  
  
"Look at the stars Ryudo, aren't they beautiful" said Elena  
  
"Yes they are very beautiful, beautiful and bright like you" said Ryudo said. He looked up at the stars too.  
  
"Thanks" said Elena shyly blushing beneath the darkness. "Do you believe in wishing upon a star?"  
  
"Well..., I don't know about that. I never made a wish before, always running away from my problems. Say, why don't we each make a wish now" said Ryudo  
  
"Do you think that it will come true?" asked Elena  
  
"Anything will come true if you believed in it" said Ryudo  
  
"Okay" said Elena smiling  
  
They both closed their eyes and made their wishes. Elena made a wish for Ryudo, wishing that he will always be happy, and free from problems. Ryudo made a wish for both Elena and Millenia.  
  
"So what did you wished for Elena?" asked Ryudo curiously  
  
"I can't tell you Ryudo, you aren't suppose to tell your wish, or else it won't true'' said Elena  
  
"Oh, I see, I hope your wish comes true" said Ryudo  
  
"Thanks Ryudo, I hope so." said Elena smiling at him  
  
"It is getting late now, we have a long way to go tomorrow" yawned Ryudo sleepily  
  
"Then let's go to sleep now, Good night Ryudo, sweet dreams"  
  
"Good night, Elena, you too" 


	2. Ryudo's Problem

CHAPTER 2:  
  
It was still the middle of the night, Ryudo still lay wide awake, keep thinking. He was real tired and sleepy, but he just can't sleep. He glanced over at the other side. He saw Elena, who was sleeping, her back facing him, and he sighed. He looked up the sky and he saw the moon. It's ghostly white shined down on him. Everything was so quiet, except for the campfire still burning, the owls hooting, and the different noises echoing in the darkness. He stared at the fire, still wondering about this difficult problem he is facing: Elena or Millenia. He tried very hard not to think about it. He wanted to sleep very badly, but everytime he closed his eyes, the problem comes flying in his mind, and making him sleepless. Then he turn irritated and frustrated, he picked up a small rock next to him and threw it. Elena heard the noise, and woke up.  
  
"Ryudo?" Elena whispered loudly "It's that you?"  
  
"Yes, I am sorry." answered Ryudo, apologetic. " Did I woke you up?"  
  
"No, you didn't woke me up" said Elena. "I am not really sleepy."  
  
"Is the ground it too bumpy for your beauty sleep, princess?" joked Ryudo  
  
"No, I am used to sleeping in the ground since I start traveling with you." said Elena trying the sound annoyed at Ryudo's joke.  
  
"You looked funny when you are angry" laughed Ryudo looking at Elena's annoyed look.  
  
"Stop it, Ryudo!" said Elena punching his arm lightly.  
  
"Elena?" asked Ryudo  
  
"Yes, Ryudo" answered Elena  
  
"Wounldn't it be great if everybody is free from difficult problems and free from worries?" asked Ryudo  
  
"Of course it will be great if there won't be things to worry about, but that is just how people are. Everybody has problems to faced and worry, that is just how the world goes, Ryudo" explained Elena "Is that why the reason you can't sleep,Ryudo?" asked Elena. "You were tossing and turning the whole time. Are you thinking about something important?"  
  
"Yes, I keep thinking and thinking. I loved both you and Millenia very much, I just don't know how to choose. It wouldn't be fair if I chose you and not Millenia, or chose Millenia and not you. I don't want to hurt both of you. I just don't know, don't know what to do." said Ryudo, pouring out the whole problem to Elena.  
  
Elena listened quietly. "Ryudo, I want you to know that I don't mind what your decision is, all I wanted is you to be happy with your decision, no matter what it is. Even if you chose Millenia, I won't mind.We will always be friends. Okay, Ryudo?"  
  
"Thank you Elena, your words are comforting" said Ryudo. Elena's words don't really solve his problem, Ryudo knew that Elena said these words just to made him feel better, but deep down inside, he know that if he chose Millenia, Elena will felt very sad.  
  
"I think you should get some sleep now, Ryudo." said Elena. "You want me to sing you a song for you to sleep?"  
  
"Okay, that will be great." smiled Ryudo.  
  
Elena started to sing. Her beautiful sweet voice filled the whole forest. Lullling all the living things who have been waken by their conversation gently back to sleep. Her bright brown eyes sparkling as she sings.Ryudo was soon asleep, and his breathing was slow and steady.  
  
Elena bent down next to Ryudo. "Good night, Ryudo." she whispered softly, and she softly kissed him on the cheek, and walked back and lied back down on her sleeping spot. 


	3. Vynx's Advice

CHAPTER 3:  
  
"Ryudo, Ryudo, wake up! It is morning already!" called Elena, trying to wake up Ryudo  
  
Ryudo got up and yawned. "Boy! I am so tired and sleepy"  
  
"We better hurry and start going, or the day will soon be wasted", said Elena  
  
"I know, I know." said Ryudo on his still-sleepy-voice. "Is that food I smelled?"  
  
"Yes. Here is breakfast", said Elena  
  
"Gee. Thanks, Elena" smiled Ryudo. He took one bite. "Delicious!", Ryudo praised.  
  
"Thank you, Ryudo. I am not really much of a cook", said Elena on a small voice, and she looked down at the ground. She don't want Ryudo to see that she was blushing by his compliment.  
  
After they ate, they started their way again. They traveled till noon, and they spotted some berry bushes.  
  
"Oh. Ryudo. Look at those berries. They looked very ripe. Can we stop for a while and pick some?" Elena asked.  
  
"If you want to. I going to get some water now. I am thirsty from all this walking." said Ryudo  
  
"Okay. I wait for you here. But you better hurry up, I am a little scared in these woods alone", said Elena  
  
"I will", and Ryudo ran off.  
  
Ryudo walked for a while and then he found a stream nearby. He quickly filled his water bottle, and he decided to play a joke on Elena.  
  
He walked back to the berry patches, and he climbed up a tree, which was next to where Elena was.He climbed up quickly so Elena won't see him. He looked down and saw Elena was busy picking berries, and he made some scary sounds.  
  
Elena heard it right away "Who's there? Come out whoever you are!" and she took out her staff. She's scared now, since Ryudo didn't even came back yet, and whoever was making that sound could be a wolf, a bear, or even a person.  
  
The sound stopped, and Elena decided that it must have been the wind. So she start picking berries again. Then Ryudo jumped down on the back of Elena and make a sound just liked a monster, and she fell down.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Elena, and she covered her face.  
  
Then she heard Ryudo laughing and pointing at her. "Elena, I will never forget that face of yours, the way you screamed, oh, it is so funny!". Ryudo was laughing so hard, he could hardly catch his breath.  
  
"This is not funny, Ryudo! You almost scared me to death!" scolded Elena. She was getting up and shewas going to get Ryudo for doing this. But she fell back down, her feet is in pain.  
  
"Ouch!" she cried  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Ryudo asked, going over to Elena  
  
"Get away, Ryudo! I hate you. This is all your fault." cried Elena  
  
"I think you twisted your ankle. Let me see" said Ryudo  
  
"NO!", cried Elena  
  
"Come on, don't be stubborn", said Ryudo. He took off Elena's shoe and her ankle was swelling and it was bruised. He touched her ankle, "ouch", she cried out  
  
"It's twisted badly", said Ryudo.  
  
"This is all your fault!", said Elena  
  
"I am sorry, I just want to scare you, that's all" said Ryudo  
  
Ryudo took out a piece of cloth and he tied around her ankle."There, this will do. You want to rest a while, since your ankle is hurting?" asked Ryudo  
  
"No, I want to get going now." said Elena, still angry. She tried to get up, but she can't, her ankle hurted really bad, and she fell back down at the ground.  
  
"You can't walk now, why don't I carry you" suggested Ryudo, trying to get Elena not to be angry with him.  
  
"No, thank you, Ryudo. You should be ashamed of yourself. I can walk just fine, even if I twisted my ankle", said Elena, glaring at Ryudo.  
  
"Come on Elena, you are going to make that bruised ankle worse." said Ryudo, pleading Elena to let him carry her.  
  
"No. Now stop bothering me" said Elena. She was getting up by herself and she tried to walk. She started to walk, but it hurted, and she limped while she walk, and Ryudo sighed.  
  
They had walked for a while, and Elena was still limping while she walked, and she was way behind from Ryudo. Then she suddenly fell down again, she tried to get up, but she just can't.  
  
Ryudo quickly rushed to her, to see if she was alright.  
  
"Elena, quit being so stubborn. Your ankle is going to get worse. If you want to get to Carbo fast, just let me carry you. We need to get to Agear Town at night. Come on now" said Ryudo kindly.  
  
Elena really wanted to get to Carbo Village, and she really wanted to see Father and Mother Carius. Also she wanted to sleep in a decent bed, because she is tired of sleeping on the hard ground. So she gave in, and let Ryudo carried her on his back.  
  
As Ryudo carried her, Elena began to think about Ryudo. She could felt his strongness over her, and how much she loved him. She really wanted to be with Ryudo, and to start their own life, but there would be a possibility that it won't happen. She putted her head closer to Ryudo, and she felt really tired. And suddenly she drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Hey, Elena. Wake up now. We are already in Agear Town" said Ryudo trying to wake up Elena, who had been sleeping on back of him for a long time.  
  
"What? We are here already?" said Elena still sleepy. Then she realized that Ryudo had carried her all this way, and she had fell asleep for so long. "Oh, I am sorry Ryudo. I must have fell asleep for a long time, and you carrying me all the way here. Put me down Ryudo, you must be tired"  
  
"It's nothing, this is my punishment for making you mad"said Ryudo, smiling  
  
"I am not really angry at you, Ryudo, it is just that you are childish, still playing pranks and other sorts of silly things sometimes." said Elena  
  
"Look at this town Elena. It has changed a lot since we lefted. Before, all they got is a general store and a inn. Now, it is a real town. Full of liviness and people." said Ryudo smiling  
  
"Yes, Ryudo. It has changed a lot. It is such a beautiful town now. I am glad that we got to see this town again, all fixed up so nicely" marveled Elena.  
  
Agear Town did change a lot. Now it is were full of people, and houses. People living on this town, happy and safe.  
  
"Let's go to the inn now" said Ryudo, and they went in.  
  
"Hey, Vynx. Long time no see!" Ryudo cried out to the innkeeper, who was busy with the customers.  
  
"Is that you Ryudo? I haven't see you in ages. Where have you been?" said Vynx, and then he saw Elena on Ryudo's back. "Hi, Little Lady. I see you got hooked up with Ryudo? I must say that Ryudo made a fine choice, you two make such a good pair." smiled Vynx.  
  
That statement made Elena blushed real hard, and her face was bright red as a tomato.  
  
"Shut up, Vynx. Quit joking. We are not hooked up. I am just finishing my job, getting her back to her home." said Ryudo, frowning at him.  
  
"Really?" said Vynx trying to believe Ryudo.  
  
"You got any rooms here, the princess needs her beauty sleep" said Ryudo  
  
"Alright, lemme see" said Vynx. He was searching in the counter to see if there are more keys to the rooms, but there was only one left. He handed it to Ryudo. "This is the only left. I am afraid that you have to share it with the Little Lady"  
  
"Whatever" said Ryudo. "You got anything to eat here?"  
  
"Beef stew for today" answered Vynx. "Two orders?"  
  
"Yeah" said Ryudo  
  
After they ate, Ryudo carried Elena upstairs to the room. Elena's face was still flaming red, and Ryudo noticed it. "Just ignored whatever Vynx says, he is just like that", and he putted Elena down the bed.  
  
"Where are you going to sleep Ryudo? I think you should sleep on the bed, and I should sleep on the floor. You have been carrying me all day" said Elena  
  
"Nah. You should get some rest. Now go to sleep now Elena. I am going to go outside for a while, okay?", said Ryudo, pulling the covers up for Elena.  
  
"Okay, Ryudo, Good night" whispered Elena  
  
"Good night, Elena" said Ryudo and he left and closed the door, and he went downstairs.  
  
Ryudo sat down at the table and Vynx came over to him, "So is the Little Lady asleep yet?"  
  
"Yeah" answered Ryudo.  
  
"Why don't you sleep with her?" joked Vynx  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" said Ryudo  
  
"You know what I am talking about Ryudo, I can tell by that look of yours that you loved her. So why not marry her and start a family" said Vynx  
  
"You are crazy, I am just doing my job, no such things you have in mind" said Ryudo  
  
"Fine, fine Ryudo. But I tell you, if I were you, I would asked her to marry me right away. You can never find a girl like that. She is sweet, charming, kind, and pretty. My advise is go up to her and have the guts to tell her that you love her and you want to marry her. You better do it fast, before another sharp fellow comes and marry her before you know it."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." said Ryudo, pretending he really care. "I am sleepy now, Good night, Vynx"  
  
"Good night Ryudo. Remember what I said" said Vynx  
  
"Yeah, yeah" said Ryudo  
  
He went up and he saw that Elenawais already asleep, and he lied down on the floor and soon he was asleep too. On the middle of the night, Elena woke up and she saw that Ryudo was sleeping on the floor. She looked at him, smiling a little on how silly he looked, and she took her blanket to Ryudo, so he would be warm. Then she went back to bed. 


	4. Ryudo's Decision

Ryudo and Elena had finally reach Carbo Village. As Ryudo stepped into the village again, glimpses of remembrances and memories came back to him. The place where everything began. The first time he heard Elena singing, and how she didn't like him for being a rude and disrespectful Geohound, and where his adventures, for protecting Elena, meeting new friends, fighting Darkness and saving other people began. It is also where he started caring about other people, and having his first love experiences for Elena and Millenia.  
  
Everybody was glad that Elena had finally come back to Carbo, for she had been gone for a long time. They missed hearing her beautiful singing and the way she cared and comforted other people. Father and Mother Carius were very happy that Elena had come back.  
  
Elena missed them so much, she ran to them as she caught the first sight of them. "Oh, Father and Mother Carius, I missed you so much." She was so overjoyed that she had tears of happiness forming in her eyes.  
  
"Elena, dear, we are glad that you have come back to us", said Father Carius, and he turn to speak to Ryudo, "Thank you, Ryudo, for bringing her back to us safely. I shall pay you extra".  
  
"It is nothing, you don't have to pay me. It is my duty to protect her", said Ryudo in a I-don't-really-care voice.  
  
"Come on in now, you both must be very tired from this long journey" said Father Carius.  
  
  
  
After they had eaten dinner, Elena went up to her room. The room was small, but cozy. There lay her bed she used to sleep in before traveling with Ryudo,the window next to her bed, where she could see the beautiful outdoors, and the wooden vanity dresser with a mirror. She was very happy looking at her room, she opened the window and she looked out at the darkness of night for a long time that she did not know Ryudo had come up. Elena stared up at the stars, feeling a little sad. Ryudo was going to go away, but she didn't know where. She loved Ryudo with all her heart, she loved him so much that she would die for him. She really wanted to be him, together, side by side forever. But she knew that Ryudo was having a problem between choosing her or Millenia. No matter how much she loves Ryudo and how much she wants to be with him, she must let him choose. She can't be selfish. Tears were filling up her eyes now, and she didn't know why. A few drops were rollling down her cheeks, and she quickly wipe them away so nobody would notice she was crying, just in case if somebody comes up.  
  
"Elena ?" Elena turned around, and saw Ryudo standing in the doorway.  
  
"Yes", said Elena, trying to sound as cheerful as she could be.  
  
"What are you doing? Staring into outerspace again", asked Ryudo.  
  
"Yes, I am just a little bored", said Elena  
  
"Elena" asked Ryudo, with a bit of nervousness in his voice. "Will you wait for me?"  
  
Elena was shocked. What on earth was Ryudo saying?  
  
"What are you talking about Ryudo? I don't understand", said Elena shyly.  
  
Ryudo walked closer to Elena. "I just want to ask you, will you wait for me till I come back. I don't know how long my job is going to take, but I just want to say that I love you. You are the only one in my heart, I feel...uh...you are the one who is special to me."  
  
Elena stared at Ryudo, speechless, and she finally said, "No, you can't ", she turned away from Ryudo, her face bright pink.  
  
"Why", said Ryudo.  
  
"What about Millenia? She loves you very much,too. You will break her heart", said Elena.  
  
"I thought about it already, Elena. I thought about it for a long, long time. At first, I thought that this problem was just too complex, that I could never solve it. But after the things you said to me that night, I finally realized that you were the one for me. You completely understand how I feel, you stand by my side all the time. How you have changed my life, comforted me, made me happy when I was feeling sad, and how you influenced me to care and worry about other people. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have felt all these things. You changed me a lot, you gentled me, you made me turn into a better person. You made me feel good about myself and who I am. Thank you, Elena." He took one of her hands and pressed it on his cheek. "I love you", he whispered, looking into her brown eyes.  
  
"Ryudo, I...I...I love you too", said Elena, gazing into Ryudo's deep blue eyes.  
  
Then they slowly started to kiss under the night sky with the moonlight shining down on them. Elena's lips were soft and warm as she kissed Ryudo so gently. They just couldn't stop their love for one another. Then, they stopped. They looked at each other, realizing that their hearts were one, and how much they loved each other. The pain and joys they shared with each other since they met. Then, they started to kiss again. They just couldn't stop their love for each other and they hardly knew what they were doing next, they just drifted down into the bed.  
  
Thanks to my net friend, Elyssa, she helped me by correcting all my grammar mistakes. *_* 


	5. Come Back Ryudo

CHAPTER 5: COME BACK RYUDO...  
  
It wasn't morning, yet. Elena woke up, feeling strange. Ryudo was next to her, still sleeping soundly. She got up quickly and dressed herself. She splashed cold water all over her face and she braided and pinned up her soft, silky, golden hair. After that, she ran out to the frontdoors. She sat down at the front door steps and sighed. She couldn't recall much of what happened last night, and what she and Ryudo did. She was kind of lost, but she knew that they had did something that they shouldn't have.The sun was rising. It was morning, so she got up. She went to the well and hauled water. She did her chores quickly, fed the chickens and swept the floor. After she finished, she went to the general store. She needed to get some supplies for Ryudo since he was going to have a long way to travel.  
  
Elena went into the store and Mr. Abe, the old storekeeper, was there.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Elena. May I help you", greeted Mr. Abe.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Abe. I need to get some supplies for traveling", said Elena.  
  
"You are going away again, Miss Elena", asked Mr. Abe.  
  
"No, I am not going away. These things are for my friend", said Elena  
  
"That's a relieve. We all missed you when you left Carbo", said Mr.Abe.  
  
Elena smiled."Don't worry, Mr.Abe. I won't leave Carbo."  
  
Mr. Abe got the things that Elena needed. Elena payed him and she started to go back to the church.  
  
The sun was shining brightly already and Ryudo finally got up. While he was dressing, Elena came in.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry...I forgot to knock on the door" said Elena, blushing.  
  
"It's okay, Elena", said Ryudo as he quickly buttoned his shirt.  
  
They stared at each other in silence. Elena's face was flushed and she looked down at the floor. Ryudo looked at Elena. She looked so pretty, he thought. He didn't want to leave her alone, but he had to.  
  
"About yesterday, I...I...didn't mean to-", Ryudo tried to explain, but Elena cut him off.  
  
"These things are for you. You will need them for you journey, Ryudo. Please be careful", said Elena, handing the things she bought this morning to him.  
  
"Thank you, Elena. I'll be careful. I will come back to you safely. I promised", said Ryudo as he kissed her. She kissed back.  
  
"I need to go now", said Ryudo sadly.  
  
"Can I walk with you for a while", asked Elena.  
  
"Sure", smiled Ryudo.  
  
They walked for a while. Sadness of leaving each other splashed over them. They didn't speak to each other. They just walked in silence.  
  
"This is far enough, Elena, you should go back now", said Ryudo.  
  
Elena didn't said anything. She looked at the ground, weeping silently. Ryudo felt bad and his heart was in pain. He felt hurt to leave Elena like this. He went over to Elena. He hugged her, trying to soothe her.  
  
"Don't cry, Elena. I will come back to you, even if I have to kill ten more Valmars", said Ryudo softly. He stoked her hair, his face close to hers.  
  
"Ryudo", said Elena in a small whisper in between crying. She hugged him even more tightly.  
  
They hugged for a long time. Clinging to each other in their misery and pain. Then, they kissed each other. Ryudo took out his pendant which he had kept with him since he was a child.  
  
"I want you to have this, Elena", said Ryudo. He handed Elena the pendant.  
  
"It is not really pretty, but this pendant will represent me. Wherever I am, no matter how far away I am, I will always be on your side and I will always be with you." He kissed her softly.  
  
"I got to go now. When I come back, Elena, I promise you that we will get married", said Ryudo.  
  
"Come back, Ryudo. I have faith in you. Please be careful. I will be here waiting for you", said Elena sadly. Tears were rolling down her cheeks again and Ryudo wiped them away with his hand.  
  
"Don't cry. I will come back safely, I promise. You won't find a single scratch on me", said Ryudo. His voice cracked a little. Then, they kissed for one last time.  
  
Elena watched Ryudo walk farther and farther away. He waved back one more time and then, he vanished into the deep woods. 


	6. Millenia of Liligue City

CHAPTER 6: MILLENIA OF LILIGUE CITY  
  
  
  
It was early in the morning and Millenia was on her way to the schoolhouse. She was the teacher of twenty bratty little kids of Liligue City. She whistled while she walked, feeling very cheerful. She really loved her job as a teacher, the wages were good, and she also loved those bratty kids. Yet, sometimes they drove her nuts and she just had to punished them by spanking their little butts. Sometimes, she missed Ryudo. She was waiting for him to come back to her. She knew Ryudo would come back to her. He wouldn't go off with another woman and she was positive about that.  
  
She had already reached the schoolhouse and standing next to the schoolhouse was a little student of hers, Rachel Taylor. Rachel saw Millenia right away and she ran to her red-haired teacher.  
  
"Miss Millenia, Miss Millenia", Rachel cried out.  
  
"Hello, Rachel. Good morning. You are early today", said Millenia smiling.  
  
Rachel handed Millenia a bouquet of red wild roses, "These flowers are for you, I picked them on the way to school".  
  
"Thank you, dear. They are beautiful. Red is my favorite color. You are so sweet", smiled Millenia and she bent down and kissed Rachel on the cheek and patted her head.  
  
Millenia opened the school house door and Rachel went to her desk and took out her book and began to read it. Millenia put her books down and she put the flowers in a vase. Since the rest of the students didn't come yet, she sat down and rested.  
  
"What are you reading, Rachel", asked Millenia.  
  
"I am reading 'Treasure Island', it is a wonderful book", replied Rachel.  
  
Out of all the students in her class, Rachel was the most well-behaved one. Rachel was 6 years old. She was the daughter of a blacksmith, and her mother died before Rachel was a year old. Rachel was a very good student, she tried very hard to do good in school, but no matter how much she studied, she was a dunce at every subject. She had no friends at school. She was always the odd one out. The girls in school didn't like Rachel and they made fun of her slow brain and patched dresses. But Rachel didn't really care about their judgements. During recess, she would sit all alone under the tree, either braiding flower crowns or reading. When she failed an exam, she had to stay afterschool because the school rule is: if a student fails an exam, he/she has to stay after school. Everytime she stayed afterschool, she would cry and keep saying that she was a failure. Even though she failed all the time, Millenia was not harsh on her. Millenia always encouraged her that she will do better next time and tell her not to give up. Sometimes Millenia pitied Rachel. She had no mother and she never felt a mother's love. As Millenia thought of this, she wondered how a mother's love feels. Sometimes Millenia's heart just ached for Rachel. Rachel was always an outsider. Nobody ever treated Rachel nicely before, except for her father, and she never worn a pretty dress before. In Millenia's heart, Mary was her favorite student. Mary was a very kind person and she was gentle and sweet, like a baby lamb. Rachel had soft, silky, brown hair, clear water blue eyes, pale skin, and rosy cheeks.  
  
Later, the students started to arrived and school began to start. The morning had passed away quickly and soon it was lunch time and recess (the brats' favorite part of the school day). After Millenia had eaten her lunch, she went outside to the playground and watched those snotty brats. The boys were playing tag and soccer, and the girls were playing jumprope and talking to each other. Almost everyone had joined a group and having fun, except for poor Rachel. Rachel was all alone. She was playing with her wooden dolls and she looked just like a little sweet angel. Millenia walked over to Rachel and sat down on the soft green grass next to Rachel.  
  
"What are you playing, dear", asked Millenia.  
  
"I am playing with Lyddie and Carrie", Rachel said happily, showing her dolls to Millenia. " Papa made them for me as a birthday present last year."  
  
"They are so cute. Can I touch them",asked Millenia, admiring the dolls.  
  
"Sure", said Rachel and she putted the dolls on Millenia's hands. The dolls were carved with such beauty and it was ornated. The curves of the eyes and the mouths of the dolls were so skillfully carved and they were as smooth as velvet. Millenia was staring at the dolls. She just loved them.  
  
"They are so beautiful. Your father must be a very talented carver ", said Millenia, causing Rachel to smile.  
  
" You want to play with me, Miss Millenia", asked Rachel.  
  
"I would love too", smiled Millenia.  
  
"Good. You can be Lyddie", said Rachel.  
  
They play until recess was over. Millenia had a lot of fun. She had never played with toys before. Time passed very quickly. At the end of the day, Millenia was trying to make an annoucement.  
  
"Kids, kids. Hey, listen up!" Millenia was trying to get the brats' attention but they were ignoring her, and busily chattered away with each other. Millenia had enough of this.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRATS!!! YOU WANT TO GET A SPANK ON YOUR DAMN LITTLE ASSES!!!!!!"  
  
Millenia screamed so loud that the birds all flew away from Liligue City. The students all froze. The wouldn't even dare to move a muscle. They all just stared at their burning-angry teacher, their eyes wide with fear.  
  
"That's better", smiled Millenia. She finally got their full attention. "Okay, next week there will be a Parent-Teacher Conference and I will expect all your parents to come. Is that clear", she asked. The brats all nodded their heads.  
  
"Okay. You may all leave. Class is dismissed", Millenia said and the brats all ran out in less than a second, afraid that their teacher might change her mind and spank every one of them. While everyone was gone, Rachel was still in the classroom and she walked up to Millenia.  
  
"Miss Millenia", asked Rachel, her voice was so low that Millenia could barely hear her.  
  
"Yes, dear", asked Millenia.  
  
"I want you to have this", Rachel said and she took out the doll called Lyddie and handed it to Millenia. "I want you to have her. You seem to like her a lot and she looks a lot like you."  
  
Millenia was so happy that she could hardly speak. No one had given her a gift before. "Why thank you, Rachel, it's the best present I've ever got."  
  
Millenia kissed Rachel on the cheek and their eyes smilied at each other. 


	7. A Child

1 CHAPTER 7: A CHILD  
  
  
  
Ryudo had been gone for two months. Ever since he left, Elena felt terribly sad all the time. Everynight, Elena would look up at the stars, and she would think of Ryudo. Every time she thought of him, she would cry, and her heart would be torn into pieces. She missed Ryudo terribly. She needed him. She worried about him all the time. She is afraid that he would not be safe or something bad will happen to him. She wished that Ryudo will come back soon, and that they would finally be together. She wondered what Ryudo had to do that seems so important, but yet he won't tell her. Everyday she waited for him. Sometimes when she finished all her chores, she would ran up to the highest hill and looked to see if Ryudo is coming. Elena did not feel very well these few days. She feel tired all the time, and she doesn't really feel like eating. Her face was pale and she could hardly eat one serving of food. Every time she ate something, she would feel sick and she would threw up whatever she ate. She became thinner and thinner, and Father and Mother Carius were worried about her. Her strange sickness had been going on for more than a week, and one day she kept throwing up, that she had nothing to throw up, because she threw up everything already, but she still feel like throwing up.  
  
"Elena, this is enough, we got to call Dr.Morris." said Father Carius, with a worried-look on his face.  
  
"No. I don't need a doctor. I will be alright." said Elena in a small voice. She could hardly speak, her throat hurts from throwing up.  
  
"But you can't go on like this, Elena. We got to see what's wrong with you. You have been throwing up for more than a week, and you hardly eat anything. We are afraid that you could be affected by that sickness the villagers are talking about the other day. They said the first symptoms are throwing up, lost of appetite, and then continues with high fever." said Mother Carius.  
  
"I will be fine. You don't have to worry about me. I will be all right. You'll see." said Elena  
  
"Well... alright then, Elena. If this stills continue. We have to call Dr.Morris" said Father Carius. "It is getting late now. You should go to bed now Elena."  
  
"Yes, Father Carius. Good night Father and Mother Carius." said Elena  
  
"Good night, Elena" said Father Carius  
  
"Good night, Elena, dear" said Mother Carius  
  
Elena went to her room. She felt kinda worried. She doesn't know why she kept throwing up. She is scared. What if she really got that sickness the villagers are talking about? She don't want to be sick. Feeling sick is terrible. She remembered once she had a fever. It felt awful. Her head felt heavy, her throat hurts, her nose ran like a spring, and she felt her body is on fire. She had tons of questions swirling on her head. What if she did got the sickness? What if she died and never sees Ryudo again? She felt scared. Then she froze. She remembered something else. That night before Ryudo left. The night they had spent together, love falling over them. She was afraid now. She is not even married yet. There is no way that she could...get pregnant. Questions started to swirled around inside her head. "What if I am pregnant?" Elena thought. "I will be forever shamed. I will not able to face other people." Her anxiety was rising, and this time she felt terribly scared. She started to cry, and she felt so alone. She really needed Ryudo. "Oh, Ryudo, where are you?" , Elena thought sadly. She cried for a long time, and she felt extremely sick. She ran to the trashcan and she started to throw up again. Then she went back to her room quietly. She don't want to wake up Father and Mother Carius and make them worry. She lied back on her bed and she cried herself to sleep.  
  
It was morning already. Elena woke up and she felt very tired. She pulled herself away from the bed and she putted on her pink chore dress and her apron. After that she started to fix her hair. She stopped, and she looked at the mirror while brushing her hair. She looked at herself. Her face is ghostly pale, her lips white, her eyes tired, and she looked weak. It scared her. She looked dead. She looked like a different person. Her cheeks weren't rosy pink and her lips weren't berry red, like it used to be. After she finished fixing her hair, she went downstairs, and Mother Carius was preparing breakfast.  
  
"Good morning, Mother Carius" said Elena.  
  
"Good morning. Oh dear, you looked so pale. Are you feeling any better?" said Mother Carius. She was worried.  
  
"I am fine, Mother Carius. You don't need to worry" smiled Elena.  
  
Mother Carius sighed. "Of course I am worried about you. You are like a daughter to me. I can't bear seeing you like that".  
  
"Don't worry." said Elena, and she started eating her breakfast.  
  
"Where is Father Carius?" asked Elena  
  
"He went out early in the morning to see a friend" said Mother Carius.  
  
She only ate a little portion of her food, and she hurried out to feed the chickens. After she fed the chickens, she sat down on the stone bench, on the back yard. She felt her energy is draining out of her. Her head ached terribly and her whole world is spinning like a cyclone inside her. She sat there for a while, and then she got up and started to go back to the church. As she got up, she started to feel very weird. Every thing she sees started to get blurry. She can barely open her eyes. She felt weaker than ever. Her feet could not support her weight. Then she started to fall down on the ground, and then everything she saw is total dark blackness.  
  
Father Carius walked into the kitchen and he met his wife. Mother Carius was starting to prepare lunch. Father Carius sat down on a chair and pour himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"How is Elena doing today?" asked Father Carius  
  
"Still the same. She looked deadly pale. She scared the wits out of me when I saw her this morning" said Mother Carius  
  
"I think we need to call Dr. Morris. She can't go on like this", said Father Carius.  
  
"I am worried about her. I don't think she have the sickness. She didn't even have a fever. I think it is something else", said Mother Carius.  
  
"Well, what could it be?" said Father Carius.  
  
Mother Corius looked around to see if Elena was nearby. "Don't you see that Elena and Ryudo are sweet on each other?" she whispered.  
  
"I can see that", said Father Carius. "What does this have to do with Elena's sickness?"  
  
"I am afraid that they had done something foolish. I am afraid that Elena is now carrying a child.", said Mother Carius.  
  
"I am sure that Elena won't do that. Elena is a smart and careful girl. She knows better. And I am sure of that" said Father Carius.  
  
"I hope so. I just hope whatever I said before is wrong.", said Mother Carius. "Now where is Elena? She been out for more that an hour doing her chores outside." Mother Carius is starting to get worry.  
  
"I am going outside to look for her" said Father Carius, and he left.  
  
Father Carius was heading for the back of the church, and suddenly he said Elena lying on the ground, and he quickly ran to her.  
  
"Elena! Elena! Are you alright darling?" said Father Carius. He was scared. "Elena! Elena! Wake up, child". He hit her pale face lightly, trying to wake her. Then Mother Carius came out and saw what had happened.  
  
"Elena! Oh my God!" cried Mother Carius, and she ran toward Elena and Father Carius. "What happened to her?"  
  
"I don't know. She was lying on the ground when I saw her" said Father Carius.  
  
"Go get Dr. Morris, Carius! Oh, for God's sake hurry!" cried Mother Carius.  
  
  
  
About half an hour later, Mother Carius got Elena into her bed, and Dr. Morris arrived. Dr. Morris examined Elena and there was a concerned look on his face, and soon he finished checking Elena, and he sighed  
  
"Is there anything wrong with her, Dr. Morris?" asked Mother Carius.  
  
"Well…there is nothing wrong with her." Said Dr. Morris  
  
"Then how come she keeps throwing up after she eats?" asked Father Carius.  
  
"That is nothing. It will go away soon. Throwing up is normal" said Dr. Morris  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Mother Carius.  
  
"Well…uh…I don't know how to say this?" said Dr. Morris  
  
"Say what you need to say, Dr. Morris" said Father Carius.  
  
"Miss Elena is carrying a child now. She is two months pregnant", said Dr. Morris.  
  
Both Father and Mother Carius were shocked, and no words came out of their mouths.  
  
"She should rest more, stay in the house more often, and she has to be very careful" said Dr. Morris  
  
Mother Carius sighed. "Thank you Dr. Morris" said Mother Carius. "Carius, can you take Dr. Morris downstairs?".  
  
"Sure. This way, Dr. Morris", said Father Carius.  
  
"Thank you for your time, Dr. Morris. Good day" said Mother Carius.  
  
"You too. Mrs. Carius. Good day" said Dr. Morris and he and Father Carius left the room.  
  
The sun is setting down, and the night darkness was covering the sky. Elena woke up, confused, and she is dizzy. She found herself on her bed, and she wondered what happened. Mother Carius came in to her room, carrying a tray with a bowl of broth in it.  
  
"Elena, dear. You've finally waked up. How are feeling now, dear?" said Mother Carius, setting down the tray.  
  
"I am still a little dizzy. What happened?" asked Elena  
  
"You fainted, dear. Dr. Morris came. He said you need more rest. He also said that you need to be more careful these few months", she paused, "after the child comes."  
  
"A child?" asked Elena in surprise, she was stunned.  
  
"Yes, Elena. Dr. Morris said you are going to have a child. That is the reason why you have been feeling sick these days. He said you are two months pregnant" said Mother Carius.  
  
Elena didn't say anything. She was shocked. She felt scared. She is going to have Ryudo's child, and Ryudo didn't even know about this. What if he forgot about her, and left her alone with the child? Fears and worries are spinning inside her and she started to sob.  
  
"Elena, dear. Don't cry. Everything is going to be alright" said Mother Carius, hugging Elena gently. Elena cried for a long time, until no tears come out. "Try to get some rest, dear" soothed Mother Carius. "Everything is going to be fine. Father Carius and I are going to take of you and the child, until Ryudo comes back, and I am sure he will come back, no matter what", and after a while Mother Carius left the room.  
  
Elena remained silent for a long time. She felt lost and alone. "What am I going to do now" she thought. All she wanted now is for Ryudo to come back. She needed him now. "Ryudo, where are you? Please come back soon" she pleaded in a tiny whisper, and sparkling tears rolled down her cheeks. 


	8. Millenia, Parents, and Rylan

*I dun own any characters from Grandia 2, except the ones I made up.so dun sue me -Hey people^_^!!! Haven't update this fanfic for over a year already.I have started this chapter for a long long time.but did not spend much time finishing it. me just lazy_ I am planning to rewrite my other previous chapters to make it more lively and put in more detail and hope to make it interesting..but it might take some time because I am now very busy with school work.Anyway.hope u like this crappy chapter..AND.plz mind my grammar.IT STINKS0_0  
  
Chapter 8:  
It is Parents'-Teachers' Conference Night, and for the first time, Millenia is going to meet the parents of her bratty students. Millenia was both excited and nervous about this special occasion, and she wanted to make a good impression of her role as a teacher. The week before the conference, her class spent most of the time doing art work, such as painting, making sculptures, cutting paper, and writing little stories, to decorate on the bulletin boards, for the parents to look at.  
Millenia was so anxious, she could hardly think straight. Throughout the whole day, while the brats work on their arts, Millenia was sinking into deep thoughts wondering how the night would be like. She was so absorbed into her thoughts, that she didn't even realized Rachel was next to her, calling her.  
  
"Miss Millenia, Miss Millenia.", said Rachel, while patting Millenia's head lightly.  
  
"Huh? What was that?", asked Millenia, a part of her still haven't come back to reality.  
  
"Jeffrey took my glue without asking me. He won't give it back to me", said Rachel, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh dear, don't worry. I'm going to get it back", assured Millenia. "Jeffrey! Jeffrey! What is that little-?"  
  
"Here I am, Teacher", said Jeffrey, with a sly smile on his face.  
  
"Will you please give Rachel back her glue? And next time, please ask other peoples' permission before you take something, ok?", scolded Millenia  
  
"Okay, Teacher", said Jeffrey, the sly smile still spreading on his face. "Here you go Rachel"  
  
"These crummy kids. Damn, they drive me nuts", thought Millenia as she sat down on her chair. After she sat down, Millenia felt something moist beneath her seat. And as she tried to get up, she felt something sticking to her behind. She reached her hand to felt what it was, and she was disgusted when she found some brownish sticky slimy gruel on her hand.  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWWW.DAMMIT.WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?", screamed Millenia, on the top of her lungs (wait a min, does she have any lungs?^_^?), as she jumped up and down furiously. The class burst out laughing.  
  
"Teacher has poopie on her butt", a boy giggled.  
  
"Don't teachers go to bathroom?", asked a five year old boy  
  
"I think other teachers do, but I dunno about Miss Millenia" answered a girl as she stared at the large brown stain on her teacher's skirt.  
  
"Poor Miss Millenia. I wonder who is the one who did this low down trick? It's so wicked", said Rachel in dismay.  
  
Millenia, her face flushed with anger, yelled. "WHO DID THIS?", nobody dared breathe nor answer, "ANSWER ME, YOU BRATS! SO, SINCE NONE OF YOU WILL TELL THE TRUTH, THEN ALL OF YOU WILL BE PUNISHED. NO RECESS FOR A MONTH!!!".  
  
A boy shot his hand up.  
  
"TALK, KID", said Millenia  
  
The boy gulped, his voice is shaking. "It's Jeffrey, Teacher. He took Rachel's glue and mixed it with brown paint and he poured it into your chair."  
  
Millenia quickly turn her face at Jeffrey, her blazing eyes piercing deeply at him. "YOU!!!", screamed Millenia. She was so furious, she could hardly thought of any mean words to spit out. "GO STAND OUTSIDE FOR AN HOUR AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. WHEN YOUR PARENTS COME TONIGHT, THEY WILL HAVE PLENTY OF THINGS TO LEARN ABOUT YOU. NOW GET OUT OF HERE!". Poor Jeffrey, with tears streaming down his face, wept silently as he walked out of the school house. (That kid deserved this! Such a little punk6_6)  
  
Therefore after class was over, Millenia rushed back to her little cottage, near the school.She quickly took her skirt, and looked at the terrible stain.  
  
"That brat! How dare he messed with me", said Millenia  
  
"What happened there? Went crazy again?" muttered Skye, inside his cage.  
  
"SHUT UP, you stupid bird. None of your business here. You better shut your beak or you would be deep fried in a second", yelled Millenia.  
  
"Sigh. Why are you always so cruel to me? When Ryudo comes back, he will learn how the way you treated me", said Skye  
  
"When Ryudo comes back to me, he will plain forget about you, you feather pillow", countered Millenia  
  
"Who said Ryudo is going to come back for you? He is going to choose Elena. This I am positive", said Skye, grinning.  
  
"We'll see about that", muttered Millenia, and before Skye could respond, Millenia took the cage and dumped it into the bathroom closet.  
  
"LET ME OUT OF HERE, YOU STUPID BITCH!", cried Skye helplessly as he tried to break free from his dungeon.  
  
"Enjoy your stay. Ta-Ta.", smiled Millenia evilly, as she closed the door.  
  
Afterwards, Millenia took out all her clothes from her wardrobe. She started to try them on to decide which one she will wear for the evening. It's kinda difficult to choose. Some were too sexy, some were too fancy, some were too simple, and some aren't even appropriate to wear. She tried on all of them, and none of them seemed to be right for this occasion. Millenia went wild all of a sudden, with the fear of not having an outfit to wear for the night.  
  
"I must go to Liligue's Fashion(a clothing shop) right now before it closes", thought Millenia. She quickly went through her pile of clothes, looking for a skirt and a top to wear. As she was about to get her purse, her eye caught on something from the closet. "Oh, it's only that", thought Millenia in dismay. Hanging in there was a new bright red suit she brought last month during a big sale in Liligue's Fashion. She didn't really like it, because it's not sexy enough for her, but she brought it anyway since the color of this suit is red.  
  
Millenia took the suit out and sighed, "Well, maybe I should try this on to see how it looks." She put on the outfit and looked at herself on the mirror from head to toe. She could hardly believe it. It's just simply perfect for this evening, and it fits her beautifully. The suit came with a frilly high collar white blouse. The skirt fell below her knees, so her thighs won't show, unlike those micro-minis she always wears. The cuffs of the sleeves and the hem of the skirt are trimmed with black silk braiding. Millenia smiled to herself, "Looks like this suit is not a waste of money after all, at least it's useful for tonight". She pinned a golden brooch into the neckline of her blouse, putted on her high heel pumps, and brushed her shiny auburn hair until it gleamed in the lamplight. She tied her ponytail with a black velvet ribbon. While she put on her lipstick, she kept staring at herself on the mirror, realizing how beautiful she looks. Her face is flushed pink, and her green eyes sparkling with excitement.  
  
As the evening began, the students and parents are starting to come. The little school house is crowded with liveliness and excitement. The parents and their children are dressed in their best clothes. The students were pulling their parents here and there, showing off their artwork and class work.  
  
"Here, Mama! Look at my pretty picture!"  
  
"Father, see my spelling quiz? I got a 100% and a pretty sticker"  
  
Millenia was sitting on her desk, busily chatting and explaining the students' grades and school performances. The parents really liked Millenia as a teacher. They kept praising on how well the school house looked and what a beautiful teacher she was, which caused Millenia to beamed with pleasure. When that brat Jeffrey, and his parents arrived, Millenia said to herself happily with wickedness, "That little punk will get his own dose of medicine. Just wait till I tell his parents all the troubles he's causing. HeHeHe..."  
  
"Good Evening. I believe you must be Jeffrey's parents. I am Miss Millenia. I am really pleased to meet you. Please have a seat", greeted Millenia cordially. "Hello, Miss Millenia. What a pleasant classroom here", said Jeffrey's mother. His mother has a sweet look on her face, with pretty fair brown hair coiled into a French knot, and dressed in a dark blue velvet dress trimmed with black lace. The father is, rather a quiet man, neither talk or spoke much, with a trimmed mustache in his face, like the other parents, also dressed elegantly, with a black cashmere suit, and shiny polished black shoes.  
  
"According to Jeffrey's performance in school, his work in class is considered average. But he doesn't pay attention during lessons, and the bad habit he have is not doing homework and book report assignments. He is missing six homework assignments and 2 book reports. Also his behavior is unacceptable. He teases other students and bothers them while they are trying to work. And today-", Millenia was about to tell Jeffrey's parents about his terrible prank, but stopped in the middle of the sentence as she saw Jeffrey's face. Sitting next to his parents, Jeffrey's face was flushed with a miserable look, waiting for his teacher to tell his parents what he had done to the teacher in class. "Poor Kid!", thought Millenia with sympathy. "Maybe I should let he get away this time, and let him have another chance. Boys would be boys. They are little monsters anyway." "What is it, Miss Millenia? Did Jeffrey cause more trouble today? What did he do now?", asked Jeffrey's mother, as she looked at Jeffrey with a stern face, causing Jeffrey to shrink aside.  
  
"Oh no! Jeffrey didn't do anything bad today. He's such a good boy. Today we had art, and Jeffrey painted a wonderful picture just for tonight's event. It's over there hanging on one of those bulletin boards," said Millenia quickly. "Let me show you. Here, please come this way" Millenia said as she led the way.  
  
"My! What a beautiful picture, Jeffrey dear", cried Jeffrey's mother happily, and his father agreed too.  
  
Millenia sighed out with relief as she met Jeffrey's eyes, which was looking shyly at her. Millenia smiled at him, nodding to him that she had forgave him for what he did.  
  
After all the parents had left, Millenia let out a big yawn. She can't wait to go home. She felt tired and weary from this long night, spending every minute talking to parents. She longed to soak herself on a tub of lukewarm water, and take a nice, long, relaxing bubble bath. Millenia started gathering her stuff, and as she was getting her purse to leave, someone came into the schoolhouse. Millenia looked up to see who it was, and it was a man, probably in his late twenties, standing on the doorway. He has thick dark brown hair, hazel colored eyes, and an honest face, but there were traces of soot on his clean shaven cheeks and jaws. He looks strong and muscular. Unlike the other parents she had met, this man was dressed simply in a white linen shirt and navy blue trousers, which is also covered with cinder and soot. He gasped as he saw Millenia's face. "It's it..? No, it can't be her. She's already dead for years." Millenia, didn't realized that the man was staring at her, stood rooted to her spot. "He's so handsome. I wonder who he is.." Millenia thought breathlessly. But then with a snap, she came back to her senses.  
  
"Hello. May I help you?", asked Millenia kindly.  
  
"Good evening, Miss. Are you Miss Millenia?", asked the man.  
  
"Yes, I am. Are you one of the parents who is here for the Teacher-Parents' Meeting?" asked Millenia.  
  
"Yes.um.I am Rachel's father", said the man nervously. He was stunned by Millenia's beauty, and her identical appearance of someone he used to know. "I am terribly sorry for coming this late, uh.I can't leave the blacksmith shop early today.I beg your pardon for this lateness"  
  
"It's okay. Nice to meet you Mr. um.what is your name, sir?, asked Millenia  
  
"My name is Rylan, miss.", answered Rylan, politely.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Rylan, please have a seat", said Millenia, offering Rylan a chair.  
  
"Would you care for a cookie, Mr. Rylan?" asked Millenia as she held a plate of cookies in front Rylan.  
  
"Uh.no thanks Miss Millenia, but thanks anyway", said Jeff, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Okay, let's see Rachel's records", said Millenia as she went through the students' files to look for Rachel's folder. "Ok, here is it"  
  
"Rachel is a very diligent student", said Millenia, while looking at Rachel's file. "She has a great deal of responsibility. She completes all her assignments and projects on time, and received a high grade for each one of them. She is very well-behaved. But the thing I wanted Rachel to improve in is class participation. She's very quiet all the time. She hardly speaks in class, unless I called on her to answer questions during lessons. I want her to participate more, and share her ideas to the class. And another thing is Rachel's grades on the exams. She seemed to have difficulty with it, which I don't understand. She did very well on her homework, and I know she studies hard, but still Rachel did poorly on her exams, especially on the subject arithmetic."  
  
Rylan listened quietly as Millenia explained his daughter's performance. When Millenia finished speaking, he sighed and spoke with sadness in his eyes, "Yes, I knew she had done poorly on her exams. But Miss Millenia, my Rachel is not a bad girl. Whenever there was an exam coming, Rachel would study way past her bedtime. But the problem is that she don't seem to get the lessons into her head. Whenever I asked her about how she did on an exam, she would said 'I believed I failed' or 'Terrible', and then she would be very unhappy and depressed about it."  
  
"Rachel is not a bad girl. But I think the problem she lacked is confidence. She doesn't believe in herself that she would do well, which I believed caused Rachel to do poorly", said Millenia. "I think I had an idea that can help Rachel. Why don't she-"  
  
"Please don't, Millenia! Don't expel my Rachel. Please give her another chance. I know she would do better in the future", cried Rylan. "Of course not, Mr. Rylan! I would never do that to Rachel. I just wanted to ask you if you would allow me to tutor Rachel after lessons, therefore she would understand the lessons more clearly", explained Millenia.  
  
Rylan was surprised, and he flushed scarlet. "I am so sorry, Miss Millenia, for interrupting before. I didn't even let you finish your sentence. I'm ashamed of my poor manners. Forgive me, Miss Millenia. I beg your pardon. Please accept my apology", stammered Rylan.  
  
"Apology accepted, Mr. Rylan", said Millenia, laughing a little. "It's okay. I knew you care about Rachel"  
  
"Thank you for your kind offer, Miss Millenia. But I don't want to be beholden to you. I must pay you something back in return", said Rylan.  
  
"You don't have to pay me anything, Mr. Rylan. I am not doing this, so I can have something in return. I just wanted to help Rachel improve. She is a good girl and she has a strong sense of willing to learn. All she needed is some confidence, and I am going to do the best I can to help her achieve that", said Millenia.  
  
"But Miss Millenia", Rylan started to protest.  
  
"No 'buts', Mr. Rylan. That's final", said Millenia firmly. "Alright then..but still,Miss Millenia, I must find a way to repay you for your kind offer", said Rylan.  
  
"For the last time, Mr. Rylan.YOU DON'T NEED TO REPAY ME!", screamed Millenia. "If this man say one word about repaying me, I sweared I will kill him", thought Millenia.  
  
Rylan stood frozen on his spot. That screeching scream of Millenia was still ringing inside his eardrums; he smacked his ears to see if they're alright. "Yes.Miss Millenia", said Rylan, his voice shaking. "I am grateful that my Rachel has such a great teacher like you, Miss Millenia".  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Rylan", said Millenia, blushing a little. "Well. that's it for tonight. Do you have any further questions, Mr. Rylan?", asked Millenia.  
  
".No.no questions", said Rylan. As he is about to head through the doorway, he suddenly stopped. "Miss Millenia?"  
  
"Yes?", said Millenia as she is getting her stuff.  
  
"Um.uh.Miss Millenia.do you know anyone one named Lydia?", asked Rylan.  
  
"I am sorry, Mr. Rylan. I am afraid I can't help you. Is Amelia someone important to you?", asked Millenia  
  
"Well.she is my.uh.it's just that you look.oh.never mind what I just asked. It's nothing", said Rylan quickly. "Thank you for your time, Miss Millenia. I am pleased to meet you. Thank you for your kindness. Good Night, Miss Millenia. Farewell" and he hurried and left the school house, his face still flushed.  
  
"Hm.I wonder who was that Lydia he's talking about? Does it have something to do with me?", Millenia wondered, as she stared out the doorway. 


	9. When Everybody Found Out

***I do not own any characters of Grandia2 except those who I made up for this fan fic, so don't sue me for stealing.onegai.arigato0_0  
  
Chapter 9: When Everybody Found Out.  
  
Five months had passed by, yet there was still not a word or a sign of Ryudo. The chilliness of autumn has descended from the heavens already. The leaves from the trees were starting to changed from their lively bright green color to a dull, dry, dusty color of brown, red, and orange. The little village of Carbo was full of liveliness and excitement about preparations for the upcoming bitter cold winter. The men gathered around, while smoking their pipes, talked about the harvest and plans for next year's spring planting. The women bustled themselves with the pickling and preserving of fruits and vegetables, as they talk about the new dress styles for winter. The children ran around the village jumping up and down on the piles of fresh fallen leaves, were laughing with happiness and joy as they chased each other.  
  
Elena sighed as she looked out from her window, remembering the previous autumns she had. During those years, she, with Tessa, and the others would visited the villagers, doing charity work as they passed out fresh baked bread, little sacks of cornmeal, and bags of lemon drops for the children. While visiting their homes, the women would ask the sisters to come inside for pies and tea. Throughout the week after the harvest, there would be sermons on the church every evening. The villagers would pray and gave thanks to Lord Granas for the bountiful harvest, and they would all listen eagerly at Elena's beautiful singing of "A Deus". And at the end of the week, there would be a huge party at the center of the village.  
  
To Elena, all of those wonderful memories were gone, faded away into the past, which seemed far, far away, like a wonderful dream. Those things no longer exist to her anymore, and even though it would take place again, it would no longer be the same as before. "Nothing is the same anymore", thought Elena sadly, as she walked away from the window, feeling a sense of distress, as she recalled those happy times she used to had. She sat down on her bed listlessly, feeling tired. She hasn't set a foot out of the church, ever since she started showing physical signs of her pregnancy. Throughout the whole summer, she spent most of her time inside the church, helping out with the household chores, sitting on her room thinking about her misery, or just looked outside from her window thinking about nothing.  
  
Mother Carius had constantly inquired Elena to go outside to talk a walk and get some fresh air, but Elena would resist and made up lies of some sort, excuses such as, "I am tired", "I am not feeling well", "I am busy", or "The weather is too hot". Inside, she longed to go outside, to be bathe in sunshine, and smell the sweet smelling air that drifted off from the woods. Every nerve of her body was screaming for the desperateness of the outside world, instead of being stuffed up inside a four walled room, but her pride got into the way. She doesn't want to let other people know about her secret. Shaming herself and Father and Mother Carius that she is with child without getting married. She doesn't want to face the taunts and jeers from the villagers if they found out. Basically she feared a stain on her dignity and her reputation; she's tried to run away from the truth. Elena looked down at her now bulging front. She was already seven months pregnant, and nobody on the village had learned this except the doctor. "I can't hide it forever. They will find out eventually, and soon, I am going to be shamed and be hated in this town", thought Elena, sadly. She felt her stomach, and sighed again. She still couldn't believe the fact that she was really with child. She wished that she had never gotten into this messy state. But there was no one to blame for this, except herself. It was her own fault, because she knew that a young lady should never make love with any man before she gets married.  
  
"Why do I have to end up like this? Why do I have to get the worst of everything?", Elena thought bitterly, and she started to sobbed. She suddenly felt a sharp pain; her unborn child was kicking inside her. Elena hugged her stomach with one hand, while wiping tears with the other. She despised the situation she's in now. She even sometimes disliked the child she's carrying inside. As she closed her eyes, Elena secretly wished that she would have a miscarriage, and get rid of the bundle of disgrace, but immediately regretted for what she had thought of. She felt terrible. The child might be a huge burden to her, and it's carrying a name of shame, but the child is innocent. This child is her flesh and blood, it has a part of her and also.a part of Ryudo. She and the child have a special bond together, a relationship as mother and child. She realized that she had no one else now, except her baby. Elena felt her stomach again; she had no one to share her pain and agony. The pain that she was holding inside: no one could understand how she felt. Being alone, unmarried, and expecting a child, she felt lost. There was nobody for her to talk to, to express her feelings. Father and Mother Carius were there for her, but she don't want to cause them to worry about her, they had there own work to handle, and..Ryudo., he had left her for seven months already, and he had no idea that she's carrying his child.  
  
"Elena!?", called Mother Carius from downstairs. Elena stepped out of her room and walked down the stairs, "What is it, Mother Carius?"  
  
"Oh, there you are, my dear. Would you do me a favor?" asked Mother Carius, as she stirred something from the saucepan. "Sure", reply Elena. "Is there anything I can help?"  
  
"Can you take this coltsfoot root ointment to Granny Flora? She said her backache is hitting again. I would have gone if I could. But all of this preparations for tomorrow's party is..", said Mother Carius.  
  
"It's fine, Mother Carius. But can I help you, when I get back?", asked Elena. The truth was, she really doesn't wanted to go, but she don't have the heart to resisted, to let Mother Carius knew her fear, and not help her a bit, even for a small favor as going outside to the village.  
  
"Are you sure, dear? But I recommend you to take a rest instead. I don't want you to move around that often, especially in that condition of yours", said Mother Carius.  
  
"I had enough rest already. Please, I really wish to help", plead Elena.  
  
"Alright then. But only a little bit. I don't want you to wear yourself off", said Mother Carius, as she handed Elena the ointment, which was wrapped in a piece of cloth.  
  
Elena walked slowly as she stepped onto the sermon hall, and hesitated when she reached the front doors. She expected what would happen to her once she stepped out; everybody that knew her will found out her dirty secret, and soon she would be hated and be disgraced. She grasped the handle of the door tightly, her knuckles are shown white through her hand. She took a deep breath, and opened the door, preparing to face the mocking and scoffing from the villagers.  
  
Elena felt a little shaky as she walked out of the church. She clutched the ointment tightly with the hands. She decided to walked fast with her head bowed down, so nobody would recognized or thought it was her, but unfortunately the villagers recognized her golden pinned up braids.  
  
"Hey! Look! It's Elena", an old lady cried, as she walked slowly to Elena, wanting to gave Elena a hug, and all of a sudden everyone around her was starting to walked toward Elena, each wanted to give the pretty Songstress a greeting. Elena tried her best to covered her front with the ointment as she walked away from them to the other direction, but stopped as a little girl ran up to Elena.  
  
"Miss Elena! Miss Elena! Could you sing me one of your pretty songs, please.?", cried the girl happily.  
  
"Oh dear, I would love to....but not now..I'm busy right now", said Elena softly to the girl.  
  
"Bummer.", said the little girl, feeling a little sad, but lightened up when she saw the package Elena was holding. "What's that?", asked the girl as she snatched the ointment away from Elena's hand, and ran away.  
  
"Hey! Give it back to me!", cried Elena, as she tried to get back the ointment. But as she tried to run after the girl, another sharp pain hit again. She hugged her stomach with both hands, as she bit her lips from the pain; her child was kicking her again.  
  
The girl looked at Elena with fearsome eyes, "Are you alright, Miss Elena?" The girl sound scared. "Here, I am sorry", she said as she handed Elena back the ointment, and ran away. Elena got the package, and as she looked up, she saw the shocked faces of the villagers. They stared at her silently, open-mouthed, as they eyed Elena's stomach for a few minutes, and then a woman cried out.  
  
"Why! She's with child!"  
  
"This is a disgrace! She's not even married! By the looks of her, she could be 6-7 months pregnant!", said another woman, and then all the villagers started talking about Elena at once. Elena, with her face flushed with embarrassment and tears forming on her eyes, quickly ran to Granny Flora's house.  
  
"Who's there?", said Granny Flora, as her blind eyes faced the direction of the doorway.  
  
"It's me, Granny Flora. Elena.", answered Elena.  
  
"Oh, my dear Elena. How pleasant it is to hear your sweet voice", said Granny Flora happily. "I haven't heard your voice for months, dear. Are you well?"  
  
"Yes, Granny. I am fine. It's just that during these few months, I'm needed at the church", lied Elena, "How's your back feeling today, Granny?"  
  
"A little bit better, but still, I could hardly move at all, without feeling the intense pain. But just hearing your beautiful voice eased my pain a bit", said Granny Flora smiling. Elena blushed, "Granny, here is the ointment from Mother Carius that you needed. She would have visited you herself if she could, but with the food preparations for tomorrow's party, she could hardly tear herself away from the kitchen", said Elena as she placed the ointment on Granny Flora's hands.  
  
"Thank you very much, my dear. I apologized for troubling you, with all this work that had to be done", said Granny Flora, as she held Elena's hand.  
  
"Please don't say that, Granny Flora. It's no trouble at all. Mother Carius might be busy, but I am always available", Elena assured.  
  
"My dear, you are always so sweet and benevolent. But I believed you should get going now. It's getting late and Carius's wife might be expecting you."  
  
"Then take care, Granny Flora. I wish you would feel better soon. I would come and visit you again another time. Have a good evening, Granny", said Elena as she was about to leave.  
  
"Please come visit me soon, Elena. I just love to listen to your sweet voice. Take care too, my darling."  
  
As Elena exited out from Granny Flora's house, she hoped to get back to the church unseen, but failed. As soon as she stepped out of the house, the villagers stopped what they are doing, turned their eyes and attention completely to Elena, and walked towards her, with repulsive faces while whispering mean thoughts about Elena.  
  
"Who do you think is the father of the child?", one lady asked the woman next to her.  
  
"I believed it's belongs to that horrible Geohound", the woman answered distastefully. "It does seem like Elena is sweet on that ugly, horrible looking man. I remembered the day he left; Elena walked him to the woods"  
  
"Then that means Elena did had an affair with him and he must be the father of the child", cried an old woman.  
  
Elena burned with shame for being the center of attention, being criticized and talked like a piece of object. She really wanted to sob on front of everybody, for tears were welling up to her eyes. She could no longer stand there, being judged like that. She started to run, while wiping her tears away from her cheeks, as she heard more taunts and scoffs from the villagers.  
  
"Look at her! Running away from shame!"  
  
"Such a Geohound trash! One of his dirty left behinds!"  
  
"What a hussy!"  
  
"We should either burn her at stake or drown her nearby!"  
  
"I thought she was pure and virginal, but she is no better than those whores who would give in to anybody"  
  
"Even a whore would not make love with a dirty bastard such as that sickening Geohound!"  
  
"Hey, Elena!", a young man, with a boil on his nose called out. "You want to spend the night with me? I don't mind how your figure looks, as long as you make me happy. I'll pay you money. I bet that Geohound didn't even left you a tip after you slept with him", he joked as he held his bag of money out, and his friends next to him burst out laughing.  
  
Elena continued to run. Those words were too much for her to bear. Never in her life had she been insulted like that. Elena felt that her heart was breaking into pieces. Their words were like a million of thorns piercing into her heart and soul. Throughout her life, she had been loved and cherished, but now.she is detested and had adapted the name as "Geohound's trash". Tears continued to stream down her face as she ran back to the church. She quickly opened the door and slammed it behind her. She wiped her tears and mopped her face with her handkerchief. She sat herself down onto one of the rows of seats on the sermon hall. She closed her eyes as she laid her head down onto her hands. She tried to calm herself down. She doesn't want to go into the kitchen yet. Because of her red eyes and blotchy face, she knew Mother Carius would question her. She sat still for half an hour, and then afterwards, she dragged herself up and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
Mother Carius was busily kneading a pie crust and she barely noticed Elena's presence as she came in. "Mother Carius?", spoke Elena in a soft voice.  
  
"Oh, it's you Elena. Back so early? How is Granny Flora?", asked Mother Carius, as she crimped the edges of the pie crust into a scalloped fold.  
  
"Her back is still aching terribly. She seemed very pleased to see me. I talked to her for a while, and after I gave her the ointment, I bid her farewell", said Elena. "Now that I came back, Mother Carius, is there anything I can help?"  
  
"Well, dear.You sure you are not tired? You face looks pale. Maybe you should go rest", suggested Mother Carius.  
  
"Oh, no, I am fine. I promised that I would help you, and I really want to help. I can't stand seeing you work so hard, and I can't even lend a hand even if I am able to", protested Elena.  
  
"Well then, Elena. Why don't you check if that cake over the counter is cooled yet, if it is, frosted it with vanilla glaze. After you are done with that, check if the bread dough has rise yet, but I reckoned it already had. Then help me knead it and put it to rise again", instructed Mother Carius.  
  
Elena went to work immediately. She just loved the sweet smell of cake. The fragrant warm steam smelled so nice as it rose up to her face. Mixed with smells of fresh baked bread, cakes, fruit pies, and cookies, the kitchen was so cozy and warm, as it shielded the evening chills from outside. Elena closed her eyes and breathed in the delicious fragrance and aroma. As she began to frost the cake with the warm vanilla glaze, she felt like a little girl again, while she forgot the miseries of her real life. She happily spread thick layers of the sugary glaze onto the round cake, and felt so delighted when she had finished. After she placed the frosted cake onto the table, she went to the counter to check the bread dough. She lifted the cloth away from the bread box and saw a big puffy risen dough of flour and yeast. She took out the dough and started kneading as she recollected the times of her childhood birthdays. During those times, when supper was finished, she and her sisters would wait patiently and eagerly with round eyes, as Mother Carius brought out a frosted white cake.  
  
Then everybody would sing:  
  
"Happy Birthday to you!  
  
Happy Birthday to you!  
  
Happy Birthday to Elena!  
  
Happy Birthday to you!"  
  
After they sang, Elena would closed her eyes and make a wish, blew out the candles, and then everybody would cheered. Then everybody would eat happily, with shining faces; so cheerful and full of bliss. "Such happy times."thought Elena, as she continued to knead the bread dough, and her mind started to wander off again.  
  
"Elena?", asked Mother Carius, a little worried as saw Elena's faraway eyes.  
  
"Huh? Oh, Mother Carius. What is it?", asked Elena, awaken from her day dreams.  
  
"Are you alright?", asked Mother Carius, a little concerned.  
  
"Yes, I am fine", said Elena.  
  
"You looked tired, dear", said Mother Carius, as she walked over to Elena's side. "The dough looks ready. Put it back in the bread box and set it aside next to the stove, therefore it would rise faster. That's all for now, Elena dear. Go upstairs and have some rest. I'll call you when supper is ready."  
  
"Yes, Mother Carius", replied Elena.  
  
After she gave the bread dough a last pat, she floured it lightly and put it back to the bread box. She washed her dusty hands on the wash basin, and headed up the stairs. She gently closed the door behind her. Night was falling upon; the whole room was dark and shadowy. Elena lit up the candle on her vanity dresser, causing a faint glowing light across the small room. She quickly let down the window curtains; she doesn't want to look at the little village that she had known all her life; where almost every soul living on it now despised her. She sat down on her bed, and ran her hand through the embroidered coverlet. Again her mind went back to her misery and aches as her index finger trailed through the rose pattern. She stopped at the end of the embroidered rose petal, as tears welled up her eyes. "Oh, Ryudo.Where could you be?", thought Elena, sadly. She took out the pendant that Ryudo gave her before he left. She had kept it under her pillow all those time, keepint it safe. She looked at the shiny amethyst glimmer. "What take you so long? What do you have to do that is so important? Can you please come back soon? I can't take this any longer. I need you.no.we need you.the baby and I.desperately." Elena's thoughts dissolved into tears, as they flowed down her face. She could no longer hold back the unshed tears. She desperately needed Ryudo. She clung to her blanket tightly, and hugged her wound, as she wept silently on her quiet flickering candle lighted room. 


End file.
